


Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Drabbles: Nidai Nekomaru

by ghaskan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of drabbles featuring Nidai Nekomaru. Rated M because of the second chapter (contains graphic violence) - the first one and third one are safe for everyone. Beware of ENDGAME SPOILERS, also in the second chapter. Ongoing. Written in 2013-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You really do look like a fat cat!"

That hurt him. He wanted to cry, but he held the tears. It was not like he was unused to such a treatment. And it was not like it was untrue, either: his weight was more than it should be, conferring his body the shape of a barrel, and, on top of that, his round head was adorned by a wild mane of hair with funny tips on the sides that reassembled a cat's ears.

The name he carried was a hindrance, too.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way, Nekomaru-kun!"

That name.

Could he really blame others when his own name meant "round cat"?

"Can we still be friends?"

Nekomaru looked up, his eyes clouded in tears. Surely his ears must be fooling him – nobody wanted to befriend the round cat who was unable to play with the other kids.

"F-friends? With me?"

The other kid nodded. Nekomaru noted that he was lanky, a bit too much in fact, and he wore glasses that reflected the sun's rays on their surface. His smile was cute, showing that his front teeth were very long, like a mouse's.

"But I can't even play with you… I can only play videogames…" Nekomaru said.

"That's not a problem. Friends also talk a lot. That's what my father is always doing with his friends anyway. And they like drinking too, though… if I drank that much I wouldn't be able to hold it at night," the lanky kid said, and then blushed. "Ah, I talked too much! This sure is embarrassing, haha! Snort! Hahaha…"

Nekomaru blinked. That chuckle was something else. His poker face soon fell apart as he burst into laughter. It was different, deeper, close to a roar despite the lower pitch his young vocal chords carried.

"Hahahaha! Got'cha! Snort!"

The two kids kept laughing (and snorting) together for a while, until Nekomaru suddenly stopped, gasping for breath

"What's wrong, Nekomaru-kun?!"

"Ah… ah… nothing, I'm OK… please don't worry... My heart is just a little weak."

"Is it?" The other kid frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Nekomaru said with a weak smile, "I just overdid it. But I really liked to laugh with you, it was fun!"

"That's a relief! Uh, I'm Taichi. Sorry for using your name without asking for it first, but it's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise! Ah… Do you mind if we sit for a while?"

Taichi gave him a thumbs up and the kids sat on the edge of the sidewalk, since there was no traffic at that time.

"Hey," Nekomaru began, "Is there any dream you have?"

"Yeah. I want to be an ace pitcher! They look so cool on TV! But… you see, I'm not strong enough and I'm always messing up. My father says I should focus on books, since I'm pretty good at studying."

"I like studying too! My favourite subject is Maths!" Nekomaru blurted, in an attempt to buy time while constructing a better reply, "They said the same to me. You know, that I'm not strong enough. I never wanted to be a pro, I just wanted to be able to play with the other kids…"

"And you will! As long as you are alive, any dream can come true, right?"

Nekomaru's eyes widened. For him, each day was a battle, as he had been born with a faulty heart that could fail him at any moment. It had never crossed his mind, however, that he was alive, the only condition necessary to eventually make any dream come true. Not only that, his body and the people who took care of him were fighting to increase the chances of that happening. They were fighting for his dreams.

The tears ran freely down his cheeks.

"Nekomaru-kun, what's wrong?!" Taichi asked worriedly, "Does it hurt anywhere?"

The bulkier kid shook his head, sobbing.

"I-it's just that… sniff…" Nekomaru wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath, "Thank you, Taichi-kun."

Before he could get any reply, Nekomaru hugged his newfound friend. Taichi hugged him back, and began weeping alongside him.

"Waaah! I'm sorry for saying that. I can't even make my own dream true!" Taichi said.

"W-what are you talking about? One day, I'll see you making the other team get more strikes than there are stars in the sky!"

He had no idea of how to do that, however, Nekomaru hoped that he would be able to help Taichi and fulfill that promise in the future.

As long as they were alive, nothing was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a clear description of cannibalism. Sensible readers beware!

Lub dub lub dub lub dub. The heart was still beating fast. He sunk his teeth deep into it, tasting the metallic tang, and then he chewed the chunk of myocardium, slowly. Finally, he swallowed it.

If only eating the hearts of others would strengthen his.

\--

Nidai Nekomaru had been born with a heart defect, a condition that had prevented his childhood from being normal, by making it impossible for him to do sports and causing him to visit the hospital constantly, sometimes for days at a time. However, thanks to another person who stayed at the same hospital, he had managed to become a legendary coach and grow with as much health as he possibly could. He had defied the odds and done the impossible.

And yet, a shadow crept through him, ever so close to his mind. He had grown, but that did not null his weakness. Sooner or later, his heart, the one who pumped life through his veins, would bring forth his death.

Unbelievable. Despite his efforts, he was still condemned. Hell, his efforts themselves could trigger the beginning of his end, if he tried too hard.

Truly a despairing situation.

Indeed. There was no hope.

Only despair.

\--

Nidai could no longer properly recall how he met the girl, Enoshima Junko. Not like that mattered. She had come for him, like an angel fallen from Heaven. She made promises that not only the greatest doctors could hope to fulfill.

Those bastards can't get you a new heart?

It's ok. There will be plenty of hearts to choose from!

All his life, Nidai had fought against death. He had feared it. And, after that fateful encounter, he embraced it, delivering the fatal end to more people than he could keep track of in his frenzy. The sooner he did what the angel wanted, the sooner she would save him.

\--

The first time had been difficult. He was desperate, but what he was about to do was wrong.

Survival of the fittest, a boy in his group with a single earring had whispered to him. That was simple enough. You kill. You survive.

Soon enough, the snap of a breaking neck had filled the air, along with a piercing cry for help.

\--

He swallowed the last piece of the heart that had been beating inside the chest of the little girl just a few minutes earlier. Would the slaughter ever stop?

The tears certainly wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hinata and the others said they couldn’t come today, but they promised to bring another cake and sing you ‘happy birthday’ soon.”

“It’s alright, Owari. Things have been very hectic lately.”

The woman, Owari, hummed her agreement and brought a large, amorphous cake littered with candles to the table, and placed it in front of the man that had addressed her. Once, that man had been strong, irradiating healthiness, a state that occulted perfectly the weak heart that beat in his chest. However, months to no end of being stuck in a comatose state took their toll, and he even needed to use a cane to walk. Still, both the man and woman were hopeful in spite of it all, for the recovery was slow, but steady.

“It looks horrible, but the scent of this cake is promising,” the man said to Owari, who was back to the kitchen counter, fetching other things necessary for the birthday celebration.

“Jeez! No need to be so honest, old man,” she complained jokingly as she returned to the table, flatware in one hand and a party hat in the other.

Owari put the flatware on the table where it belonged, that is to say, close to the plates. Following that, she went to place the party hat on the man’s head. First Owari let the elastic band hold against his well defined chin that contrasted with his thinned cheeks. Then, she made the conical shape rest upon his head, which was covered by very short blue hair. The hat was adorned by various colourful patterns, and it was sided by two cat ears, making it work just like a cat headband.

“Heh, I kinda missed those cat ears of yours, old man!”

“You will never tire yourself of making me wear cat headbands and other such thing, will you?” the man said with a sigh, but there was a smirk on his unshaved face.

“Not until you can grow your own again!” Owari replied with a devilish grin.

Owari lit up the candles and turned off the kitchen’s lights, proceeding to sing shakily but surely.

_Happy birthday to you_  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to old man Nidai  
Happy birthday to you… 

She clapped her hands enthusiastically, and the man blew the candles. Some remained lit, however.

“Ku… it is the first time that I fail to defeat the birthday candles with a single blow…”

Owari approached him, placed a hand on one of his shoulders, and said, “Don’t worry, old man.” The woman leaned forward and blew the remaining candles. She grinned at Nidai. “See? They still went down with a single one of your breaths!”

Nidai’s arms encircled Owari, pulling her to him, and hugged her.

“Thank you, Owari. How would I be able to face this all without you?” he said with a wobbly voice.

Owari hugged him back, one of her hands patting his head. A couple tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke. “I don’t know, Nidai. But as long as I have a say in it, we’re making it through this.”

They stayed in such a stance for a while, until Owari broke the hug and lowered herself, landing her hands on Nidai’s cheeks and kissing him on the lips.

“We’ll beat the hell outta the odds and make it through this… happy birthday, old man.”


End file.
